La bruja y el ladrón
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: El velocista más importante de sus vidas los unió con su muerte.


**_Nota:_** _Esta historia está un poco inspirada en un reto que nunca escribí. Ese reto fue planteado por Luna, en el foro La Torre Stark._

 _Además, tiene algunos guiños a un one shot mío que se llama "Un cleptómano y un ladrón" que trata sobre la amistad que imaginé para Gambito y QuickSilver._

 _Y no, no hay mucho de romance fluffy._

 _Con estas aclaraciones, pueden pasar a leer:_

* * *

 **I.**

Remy solía creer que el velocista podía escapar de cualquier cosa. Se suponía que era más rápido que la ley. Se suponía que era el _sprinter stupide_.

Remy nunca creyó que terminaría dándole el pésame a su hermana.

La castaña ya no llevaba el bonito rubor en las mejillas, ni la mirada brillante. Se había apagado. Era como si le faltara una parte.

—Remy lo siente, _belle demoiselle_ —susurró antes de besar el dorso de su mano.

—Le prometiste que no me seducirías —lo punzó con el recuerdo de su amigo. Torció sus labios en la sonrisa más triste que una dama podría tener, a los ojos de Gambito.

Él sonrió en respuesta. Porque recordaba la tarde en que se conocieron y el mismo acto del cajún; de besar su mano; fue respondido por un puñetazo de Pietro, en su brazo y una amenaza ante la posibilidad de tocar a su hermana.

Era un poco una lástima que tanto su amigo, como él, supieran que ninguno cumplía sus promesas. Por eso, él estaba sonriéndole a su hermana, mientras le daba las condolencias.

 _Porque Remy no iba a dejar de intentar seducirla._

 _Y Pietro no se quedó para ella_.

* * *

 **II.**

Tal vez Gambito era hombre y, como todo hombre, tenía una fantasía con una pelirroja. Y esa pelirroja no era precisamente la Viuda negra (que le daba más miedo que otra cosa. Porque él sabía que su encanto mutante no fallaba, pero esa mujer manejaba sus sentimientos mejor que nadie, así que bien podía darle un tiro, antes de que pudiera cargar una carta).

 _—No soy pelirroja —decía Wanda, siempre—. Castaño rojizo, no es pelirrojo —argumentaba sonriente, tomando una porción de su cabello entre los dedos índice y pulgar para enseñarlo._

Y tal vez; y solo tal vez; lo que tenía Gambito no era una fantasía, porque bueno… las sonrisas de las damas nunca habían importado tanto como lo hacía la de Wanda.

Eso era definitivamente nuevo.

* * *

 **III.**

—Pensé que te gustaba la chica del sur —comentó Wanda, una noche, tumbados en el techo de la Torre Stark. Siendo un ladrón, Remy no parecía cómodo con visitar el lugar, pero Wanda valía esos riesgos.

—Remy no controla lo que las otras personas sienten.

Luego de un corto silencio, la carcajada de ambos llenó el aire. Él y su encanto hipnótico sí podían hacer que los demás cayeran a sus pies, de hecho.

—Si no fuera porque leo tu mente, temería que lo que siento no fuera real —lo punzó ella, a penas fue capaz de respirar otra vez.

—Remy conoce sus limitaciones, _chérie_ —replicó—. No jugaría con la… ¿cómo se dice? —buscó la palabra en su cabeza, por un momento— _mind player_ , por excelencia. —Elevó las cejas y dejó que la sonrisa juguetona enseñara todos sus dientes.

—Eso es inteligente de tu parte —lo halagó, haciendo bailar los dedos que emanaban energía roja, como dando énfasis a sus palabras.

Gambito sonrió bobamente, contemplando las facciones de la chica: sus labios rojos, su mirada verde y el halo oscuro que ocultaba toda su magia.

Él extendió la mano para llegar al rostro de ella. Una caricia suave a la mejilla ajena y él estaba seguro de que no era inteligente. No era nada inteligente. Porque estaba cayendo. Estaba cayendo ante esa chica rara y graciosa.

Remy LeBeau era tan poco inteligente, que se acercó hasta los labios rojos para depositar un beso y dejarse caer de una vez.

Él no era inteligente. Él se había enamorado y no había nada inteligente en eso.

* * *

 **IV.**

—Haber Franchute —dijo Clint, hasta pareciendo serio, cuando Remy había visitado de improvisto a Wanda, encontrándose con el tirador—. Quiero saber cuáles son tus intensiones con Wanda.

¡Y oh, por dios, Clint tenía esa postura del papá que quiere lo mejor para su hija!

Remy no era bueno en esto. Él seducía mujeres adultas y con suerte dormía en la misma cama que ellas, luego del sexo. Nunca había estado en esa posición del novio que quiere meter mano a una pelirroja, pero debe pasar el obstáculo del padre protector antes. Además… ¡Clint ni siquiera era el padre!

Así que bien… Remy podría ser sincero y correr el riesgo de que le dispararan con una flecha; lo cual no era muy tentador, considerando que Hawkeye no parecía del tipo que fallaba en su blanco; o bien podría evadir la pregunta usando su encanto hipnótico. Y esa última opción parecía la más sensata, aunque un poco cobarde. Pero bien, Remy LeBeau no era ningún cobarde. Y… ¿eso que tenía Clint era su vena a punto de explotar? Quizás Gambito debería decidirse pronto.

—Verá, _chéri_ … —Gambito comenzó, jugando un poco con sus naipes para fingir confianza, aunque aún no tenía idea de qué iba a decir. En ese mismo instante, vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Wanda daba un pequeño brinco, al notar la escena, y con sus conocidos rápidos movimientos, se deslizó detrás del tirador, hizo algunos movimientos de sus dedos a la altura de la sien del hombre, que cambió su postura rígida por una relajada, junto a una expresión perdida.

Remy tuvo el reflejo de mover la mano frente al rostro de Clint, buscando alguna respuesta, pero antes del segundo vaivén de la mano, Wanda la atrapó para arrastrarlo fuera de la silla en la que había sido confinado, momentos atrás.

—¡Corre, corre! —le ordenó en un gritito.

— _Qu'est?_ —balbuceó bajo, mientras la seguía torpemente.

—Me matarán cuando se enteren. Odian que juegue con sus mentes —le explicó sin detener la corrida.

Gambito mordió su labio inferior, en un intento por ahogar su carcajada, que de todas forma liberó cuando se hallaron lo suficientemente lejos.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —se quejó Wanda.

—Su padre la castigará por su mal comportamiento —se burló.

—Cállate, ladrón —replicó con el ceño fruncido—. Deberías agradecerme por salvarte.

— _Cherié_ , Remy es capaz de defenderse por su cuenta —le recordó seguro, a pesar de que aún siguiera sin una buena respuesta para Clint. Ella no tenía por qué saber eso.

—Sí, claro —dijo irónica, mientras le quitaba los naipes y los hacía volar lejos de su alcance, gracias a su don.

—Gambito no necesita de sus naipes.

—¿Y qué necesitas? —cuestionó divertida, comenzando a mover las manos, cual bailarina de flamenco, arrastrando naipes por el aire.

Remy estaba seguro de tener una respuesta inteligente antes de que ella comenzara a bailotear. Ahora no estaba seguro de cómo siquiera se hilaba una oración en español.

—¿Mi ingenio? —balbuceó torpemente.

Wanda reía. Casi se creía soñando ante la vista, pero era real: Wanda reía como una niña.

Remy presenciaba la mejor escena que podría imaginar, en vivo, en realidad: _su_ amada Wanda Maximoff, reía pareciendo olvidar su oscuro pasado, por unos momentos; mientras hacía bailar en el aire toda su baraja de naipes. Girando juguetona y bailando en silencio, ante la mirada embelesada del cajún.

Su Wanda reía de verdad. _Su_ _Wanda reía por su causa_.

* * *

 **V.**

—No es una buena señal que nos conociéramos en el funeral de mi hermano —comentó Wanda. Miraba sus dedos entrelazados.

Habían guardado un silencio, tal vez demasiado prolongado y Remy tomaría nota mental para no hacerlo de nuevo. Tocar el tema de Pietro no era bueno. _No para él, no para ella._

—¿Demasiado raro? —cuestionó, decidiendo ignorar el hecho de que se habían conocido antes de eso.

—Pff… no hay un "demasiado raro" en mis estándares —replicó en ese tono que lo hacía sentir que trataba de insultarlo sin formular _idiota_ en la frase—. Pero es oscuro. Y no puede estar bien…

Ella no necesitaba explicarse. No a Remy. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie. El velocista más importante de sus vidas los había unido con su partida. No necesitaba explicaciones sobre lo jodido que sonaba que se acostara con la hermana de su difunto mejor amigo, después de que le prometiera no tocarla, alguna vez.

—Pff… —dijo, imitándola lo mejor que pudo— no hay un "demasiado oscuro" o siquiera un "bien" en los estándares de Remy —trató de bromear, corriendo el riesgo de mandar todo al infierno.

 _Pero Wanda rió_. Algo apagada, triste. Algo mejor que un llanto histérico ante la memoria de su gemelo muerto.

Ninguno de los dos necesitaba pensar mucho en eso.

Era algo jodido y no necesitaban más cosas jodidas en sus vidas.

* * *

 **VI.**

Remy estaba pensando en un anillo. No podía negarse a sí mismo el miedo que la idea le provocaba, pero tampoco podía negarse que era la idea más estúpidamente genial que habría tenido en su vida. No era un hombre que se consideraba a sí mismo alguien de ideas estúpidas. Él era listo, aunque ahora estuviera dispuesto a no prestar atención a su ingenio.

Pensó que el oro no parecía ser del estilo de Wanda. A sus ojos, todo se veía hermoso en ella, pero el dorado no parecía hacer juego con el rojo y negro.

Él no sabía nada sobre moda. Pero sabía lo que le gusta a Wanda. Pensaba que la plata sería una elección muy tacaña, pero el oro blanco estaba fuera de su alcance si deseaba conseguirlo sin robar. La pelirroja leería su mente y lo estamparía contra el techo antes de usar el anillo.

Remy siguió pensando y no llegó muy lejos, hasta recordar que ese tal Tony Stark estaba forrado.

Barajó sus cartas, desempolvó la mejor sonrisa seductora y se dirigió a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: jugar a las cartas.

* * *

 **VII.**

—No me esperaba que estas fueran sus intensiones —comentó Clint, acompañando al muchacho, que esperaba a su hermana.

—¿Acaso no lo viste venir? —bromeó risueño, antes de suspirar—. Lo sé… aún debo golpearlo por eso.

—Llegaste un poco tarde para eso —le recordó con una sonrisa que intentaba ser burlona, sin mucho éxito. Pietro había permanecido en coma por mucho tiempo y el hecho de que despertara el mismo día en que Wanda anunciara su boda con el cajún, era una escalofriante muestra de lo unidos que estaban los hermanos.

—¿Ah, sí? —replicó retador, con una ceja arqueada. Se volvió un borrón y solo un segundo después estaba de pie junto a Clint, nuevamente. Una sonrisa arrogante fue toda la explicación que necesitaba.

—Dime que no lo golpeaste en la cara —le pidió, casi preocupado por la cara del novio en las fotografías.

—¿Me crees idiota? —cuestionó con fingida ofensa—. Fue en el brazo. Él sabrá que fui yo —le aseguró, haciendo reír a su amigo. Clint había oído las anécdotas de Pietro y Remy, antes de los Avengers. Sabía que el velocista golpeaba a Gambito en el brazo, a súper velocidad, de vez en cuando. Casi podía imaginarse los insultos en francés en la habitación del otro extremo del hotel, dónde el novio se encontraba.

—Muy bien… ya pueden verla —anunció Natasha, al abrir la puerta del cuarto donde había estado ayudando a Wanda.

La Bruja escarlata, permanecía inmóvil, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Vestía un sencillo vestido blanco, corto con una cinturilla de color negro.

—Luces fea —dijo Pietro, embobado en la belleza de su hermanita. Se volvió un borrón para aparecer junto a ella y ofrecerle el brazo, para escoltarla. Depositó un beso en su coronilla. No necesitaba decirle lo que pensaba. Ella lo conocía lo suficiente.

—Estás hermosa, Wanda —le aseguró Clint, con una sonrisa casi paternal.

—Gracias —masculló la niña—. ¿Te aseguras de que el novio no escape? —le pidió.

—Yo me encargo —aceptó—. Dispararé a la rodilla —prometió riendo, antes de salir para disponerse junto a los demás invitados.

—No corras —le recordó ella, a su hermano, cuando caminaban hacia el pasillo que los llevaría a la alfombra que hacía las veces de camino hasta el novio.

—Las cosas que hago por ti —bromeó el mayor, como si no correr fuera un gran esfuerzo para él (que sí lo era)

Wanda río un poco en respuesta, algo perdida en la emoción. Hasta hacía muy poco creía que su hermano nunca regresaría. Nadie le había informado que Pietro permanecía en un estado parecido al coma. No querían jugar con sus emociones; habían dicho. Ella casi no cuestionó ese hecho, ni que resultaba una explicación sospechosa o que ella hubiera notado que Pietro se mantenía con vida, durante el enfrentamiento que lo hirió de gravedad, gracias a su don. No lo cuestionó, no le importaba, si debía ser sincera. Su otra mitad había regresado, al fin. Y nadie pareció extrañado por la naturalidad con que la Bruja escarlata había tomado el resucitar de Pietro.

Ellos eran los tontos por creer que la muerte separaría a esos dos.

* * *

 **VIII.**

Remy se frotaba el brazo adolorido. Sonreía divertido, pensando en que el causante de ello, no iba a dejarlo en paz por estar casándose con su hermana.

No importaba, él podía vivir con ello, porque Pietro podía creer que nadie era digno de su hermana, pero nunca se interpondría entre Wanda y la felicidad. Aunque esa felicidad estuviera junto a un ladrón cualquiera.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y esperaba no verse ridículo con su traje sin corbata. La pequeña porquería dio una dura batalla, que el cajún terminó perdiendo. No era su estilo de cualquier forma.

No se esperó sentirse así al ver a la Bruja escarlata, entrando del brazo de QuickSilver. La hermosa muchacha lo hacía nadar en sentimientos cálidos, pero confusos para él mismo. Era tan frágil, pero tan fuerte. Era tan hermosa, pero casi mortal.

 _Wanda era magia._

—Te mataré, si le haces daño —murmuró Pietro, cuando le entregó a Wanda. El chico llevaba una enorme sonrisa. Nadie creería que estaba amenazando de muerte al novio, ni que lo había golpeado a nueva cuenta, a alta velocidad.

—Remy nunca lo haría —replicó sonriéndole.

Esta vez, ambos sabían que cumplirían esas promesas. _Por Wanda, lo harían._

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _Debería aclarar que el rollo de Pietro resucitando, se me ocurrió luego de ver "Agents of S.H.I.L.D."… No es importante, pero resucitaban a Coulson y me pareció que esa sería la explicación de cómo Pietro volvería en la pelis. Después de todo, en la serie explican que la idea del proyecto es salvar a un Avengers, de ser necesario (no, no terminé de verla… porque internet me traiciona siempre)._

 _Sí, hago una alusión a Rogue, por allí. Ya saben "la chica del sur"_

 _En fin, gracias si leyeron. Muchas más gracias si se molestaron en comentar; porque yo les responderé._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
